1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an air exhaust structure for an upright-type vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional upright-type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction brush 20 disposed at a lower part of a cleaner body 10 that moves over a surface to be cleaned. The cleaner body 10 comprises a dust-collection chamber 11 disposed at an upper part thereof, and a motor driving chamber 12 disposed at a lower part thereof. A dust filter (not shown) is removably disposed in the dust-collection chamber 11, and a motor (not shown) is disposed in the motor driving chamber 12.
In the conventional upright-type vacuum cleaner having the above structure, when the motor is driven, a strong suction force is generated by the suction brush 20. Air, including entrained dust and dirt that existed on the surface to be cleaned, is drawn into the cleaner body 10 through the suction brush 20 by the suction force. The drawn air is discharged to the motor driving chamber 12 after passing through the dust filter disposed at the dust-collection chamber 11 of the cleaner body 10. At this time, the dust and dirt entrained in the drawn in air is collected by the dust filter, and the rest of the drawn air is discharged to the outside through the motor driving chamber 12.
The air discharged to the outside should be clean (not having the dust and the dirt), and should be easily discharged. For this purpose, the upright-type vacuum cleaner has an air exhaust structure 30.
One example of the air exhaust structure of the upright-type vacuum cleaner is shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. The air exhaust structure of the upright-type vacuum cleaner as shown in these figures comprises: a frame 32 having a duct 31 formed at a side of the cleaner body 10 in a lengthwise direction in order to communicate with the motor driving chamber 12; a support member 33 protruding from an inside wall of the duct 31; a filter 34 for being embraced in the duct 31; a filter cover 35 having a grill portion 35a disposed in the frame 32, for being rotated to open, and close the duct 31; and a removable means 40 for opening and closing the filter cover 35.
The means 40 for opening and closing is integrally formed approximately at the center of the front end of the filter cover 35. The means 40 for opening and closing includes a hook 41, seen in profile in FIG. 3, having a protrusion 41a at an end, a locking hole 42 having a locking protrusion 42a formed at the frame 32 placed at a position corresponding to the position of the hook 41, and an opening handle 43 disposed at a hook forming area of the filter cover 35.
The air discharged from the motor driving chamber 12 is drawn into the duct 31, and the air is again discharged to the outside through the filter 34 and the grill portion 35a of the filter cover 35. At this time, the dust and dirt entrained in the air is filtered by the filter 34. When the cleaner is used in a long time, the dust and dirt stuck in the filter 34 will clog the filter, thus the air is not smoothly discharged. Therefore, the filter 34 should be periodically separated for cleaning or changing. When the filter 34 is changed, a user pulls the opening handle 43 of the filter cover 35. Then, the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 is released from the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42, and the filter cover 35 is opened. The filter 34 is separated from the duct 31 and a new filter is inserted. After the filter 34 is changed, the filter cover 35 is closed. Then, the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 is locked with the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42, and the filter cover 35 is retained in a closed position.
However, in the air exhaust structure of the above-described conventional upright-type vacuum cleaner, as the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 formed at the filter cover 35 retains the closing state of the filter cover 35 closed by the protrusion 41a is forcibly connected with the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42 formed at the frame 32, great force is required, when the filter cover 35 is opened and closed for changing the filter 34, thus the opening and the closing of the filter cover 35 is difficult. In other words, when the filter cover 35 is opened, the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 is released from the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42 and the filter cover 35 is opened only when a sufficient force, strong enough to overcome the self elasticity of these combined elements, is applied. In addition, when the filter cover 35 is closed, the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 is locked with the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42 and the filter cover 35 is closed only when a sufficient force, which is strong enough to overcome the self elasticity of these combined elements, is applied. Accordingly, opening and closing of the filter cover 35 are difficult.
Furthermore, when the above-described filter cover 35 is opened and closed, there is a possibility that the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 and the locking protrusion 42a of the locking hole 42 can be broken as strong force is applied to the hook 41. Moreover, connection of the protrusion 41a of the hook 41 and the locking protrusion 42a may become weakened due to the abrasion of the elements, thus there is a problem that the filter cover 35 might be opened by the pressure of the air discharged while the user is using the vacuum cleaner.
An object of the present invention is to provide an air exhaust structure for an upright-type vacuum cleaner capable of improving the convenience of a user by providing a filter cover which is not easily opened by the discharging pressure of the air, while the filter cover is easily opened and closed by the user.
The above object is accomplished by providing an air exhaust structure for an upright-type vacuum cleaner comprising: a frame having a duct formed at a side of the cleaner body, preferably in a lengthwise direction, in order to communicate with the motor driving chamber; a support member protruded from an inside wall of the duct; a filter; a filter cover having a grill portion disposed at the frame; and a removable means for opening and closing the filter cover.
The removable means preferably includes: a hook formed at a front end of the filter cover; and a locking hole having a locking protrusion disposed at the frame placed at a position corresponding to the position of the hook. In addition, the hook includes: a fixing portion extended from the filter cover; a flexible pressing portion bent in a direction approximately 180xc2x0 from the fixing portion; and a pair of protrusions disposed at both sides of the flexible pressing portion and connected with the locking protrusion of the locking hole.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, in the air exhaust structure for the upright-type vacuum cleaner, at least one hook is disposed at a front end of the filter cover in a predetermined interval.
Moreover, a cut away portion is formed at the fixing portion and a bent portion of the flexible pressing portion in order to increase the elasticity of the flexible pressing portion.
Accordingly, the filter cover is maintained in a closed position since the protrusion of the flexible pressing portion disposed at the hook of the filter cover is flexibly engages the locking protrusion of the locking hole disposed at the frame, thus the filter cover is not opened by the discharging pressure of the air. In addition, the opening and the closing of the filter cover is easily operated, as the filter cover is opened by releasing the engagement between the protrusion of the flexible pressing portion and the locking protrusion of the locking hole, with a simple method of pressing the flexible pressing portion of the hook.